Methods are interacting with and controlling a computing device are continually improving in order to conform more natural approaches. Computing devices, such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, head mounted displays and the like, utilize graphical user interfaces (GUI) on a display screen to facility control by a user. Objects such as text, images, and video are displayed on a screen and the user can employ various instruments to control the computing device such as, a keyboard, a mouse, a touchpad. Many GUI can also include a touch sensitive screen whereby the GUI receives inputs when the user touches the display screen with a finger or a stylus. Additionally, computing devices can also provide for interaction via a voice input. Many such methods for interacting with and controlling a computing device generally require a user to physically touching the screen or utilizing an instrument such as a keyboard or mouse to provide a quick and precise input.